1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to USB jack and USB plugs, and particularly to a USB 3.0 jack and a USB 3.0 plug.
2. Description of Related Art
USB 3.0 jacks and USB 3.0 plugs are connected together by a number of tuning fork contacts. When the USB 3.0 plug is inserted into the USB 3.0 jack, an inserting force may easily become greater than what is tolerated in a specification. Thus the USB 3.0 jack and the USB 3.0 plug may become unstably connected with each other.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.